


Vacío

by Catnez



Series: Stony: One shot's [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, Drama, M/M, Muerte de personaje, Post-Civil War (Marvel), corazon roto, culpa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: Escena alternativa al final de Civil War, donde Tony captura a Steve y lo lleva a que sea responsable de sus actos.(Basado en el cómic de Civil War)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony: One shot's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568656
Kudos: 1





	Vacío

Solo existía una palabra en el mundo que podía describir como se sentía en ese momento.

Vacío.

Tony no quería que nada terminara de aquella forma, ni si quiera en sus pesadillas más horribles podía imaginar un final tan devastador. Pero ¿Cómo comenzó todo? el millonario no estaba seguro del todo, cada detalle era difuso en su mente, como una laguna menta, donde todos esos recuerdos estaban en el fondo y él era demasiado temeroso para nadar hasta ellos por miedo a ahogarse.

A veces en sueños volvían fragmentos, fragmentos llenos de peleas que ahora creía sin sentido (a pesar de que en el momento ambos creían que era lo correcto). Pero Tony sabía que Steve no se arrepentiría de sus decisiones, nunca lo hizo ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?

Sin embargo ¿de qué valía todo por lo que pasaron?

Aún no podía quitar de su mente el final de todo. Los ojos sin brillos de Steve, la sangre que seguía saliendo de las heridas de bala que habían impactado en su cuerpo minutos antes, el terror que sintió al ver como aquella vida tan valiosa se escapaba de entre sus dedos como arena, sin poder hacer nada para detener lo inevitable.

Todo eso no debió terminar así, él no tendría que sentir esa angustia al no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarlo, y tampoco debería sentir ese remordimiento consigo mismo por no decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que todo estallara.

**Author's Note:**

> He tenido esto escrito desde antes de que se estrenara Civil War (allá por el 2016), porque de verdad que yo ya veía que nos mataban a Steve en esa película, mas no pasó, cosa que agradezco, pues tuvimos Steve unos años más.  
> Se que es un fic angustia, pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
